Vehicle components that are pivotably coupled to other components, such as decklids and vehicle bodies, may be latched via interaction between a latch assembly and a striker assembly. In particular, when a decklid is in a closed position, a hook of the latch assembly may engage with a striker of the striker assembly to latch the decklid to the vehicle body.
Ideally, when a user releases the hook of the latch assembly, the decklid should separate from the vehicle body by a predetermined gap, i.e., the decklid should “pop-up” from the vehicle body. This predetermined gap allows the user to grasp an edge of the decklid and access a storage compartment of the vehicle. Such separation is especially important for vehicles exposed to snow and ice buildup, since such buildup may increase the weight of the decklid and/or freeze vehicle seals between the decklid and the vehicle body. Such separation is also important for vehicles having flush exterior styling, since such styling may not include a grasping point, e.g. an indentation, to allow the user to raise the decklid.